Leaving the Nest
by purplecat41877
Summary: Kyle and Frederick prepare to leave for college in Florida and make a special announcement before their departure.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Leaving the Nest**

The 47 year old turtles were currently sparring in the dojo. Halfway into sparring, Leo had his brothers stop and form a line before him which they did.

"Now we'll head into separate corners," Leo instructed. "The goal is to make it to the corner across from you while guarding your corner. The first one to make it to the opposite corner is the winner. Now choose a corner so we can get started."

The turtles zipped over to separate corners. Once Leo gave the word, the turtles used their skills to make it to the opposite corner.

"All right!" Mikey exclaimed, noticing that he made it to the other corner first.

"Way to go," Donny said proudly as he and Mikey hi-threed each other.

"Good job, everyone," Leo said. "Class dismissed for now."

"Perfect timing," Raph said as he and his brothers left the dojo.

* * *

Eighteen year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman entered the living room. The turtles entered the room just as Kyle and Frederick sat down on the sofa.

"How's the packing going?" Leo inquired.

"It's getting there but we have quite a bit to go," Kyle replied.

"Kyle and I have an announcement to make later at the party," Frederick said.

"We look forward to it," Donny said sincerely, hoping it was good news.

Kyle and Frederick excused themselves and left the room. Then Mikey headed for the kitchen and his brothers sat down on the sofa.

"I'm going to miss them," Raph admitted.

"Same here," Leo confessed.

"So will I but they won't be leaving until much later," Donny said.

"Should we help them?" Raph asked, referring to Kyle and Frederick.

"If they ask us," Leo replied.

"I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me," Donny said, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

A little later, Raph was working out on the punching bag when Leo entered the room and started doing katas. Raph figured something was bothering Leo since his katas were way off.

"Something bothering you?" Raph asked with concern.

"Why would you ask that?" Leo inquired.

"Your katas are way off," Raph informed Leo who was late on a kick.

"And that makes you think that something's bothering me?" Leo asked.

"I do," Raph replied.

"You're right," Leo said in defeat.

"Why don't we go make some tea and talk?"

"Fine since I can't focus right now anyway."

Raph put an arm around Leo who returned the gesture. Then they left the dojo.

* * *

A little later, 39 year old Chloe Stapleman and her 39 year old husband Roger entered the living room. They saw Mikey and Donny playing a video game while laughing and chatting happily.

"Everything ready for tonight?" Roger asked.

"Food is cooking as we speak," Mikey replied.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Chloe inquired.

"Last I remember, they were in the dojo but I'm not sure if they're still there," Donny replied. Chloe nodded and left the living room.

* * *

Leo and Raph were sitting next to each other at the dining room table and drinking tea. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all," Leo replied, moving one chair over.

"Come join us," Raph invited. Chloe sat down in the seat that Leo moved from.

"Ready for tonight?" Chloe asked.

"As ready as we can be," Leo replied, trying not to break down.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"We're just going to miss Kyle and Frederick," Raph admitted and then his oldest brother buried his face in his hands and broke down completely.

Chloe gathered Leo in her arms and gently rubbed his shell. Leo latched onto Chloe and buried his face in her shoulder. A few moments later, Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders. They released each other several minutes later and Leo pulled himself together.

"Feel any better?" Chloe asked Leo.

"A little but why did Kyle and Frederick choose to go to college in Florida?" Leo inquired.

"My maternal grandparents are moving into a retirement home and giving them the house," Chloe replied.

"Like your paternal grandparents did on your 21st birthday?" Raph asked Chloe.

"That's right," Chloe confirmed.

"We'd better get ready," Leo said, standing up. Chloe and Raph also stood up.

"I'll meet you in the living room," Chloe said and then left the room.

"Ok," Raph said and then he and Leo left the room.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were sitting in chairs and the turtles were sitting on the sofa. Kyle and Frederick were standing in front of them with their eighteen year old identical twin girlfriends Angela and Rachel Applepassion.

"We have an announcement to make," Angela said.

"I asked Angela to marry me," Kyle said.

"I asked Rachel to marry me," Frederick said.

"We both said yes," Rachel said, holding out her left hand and Angela did the same. Both hands had a diamond solitaire ring on the ring finger.

"That's wonderful news," Chloe said with a smile.

"Both of you will be wonderful daughters-in-law," Roger told Angela and Rachel who nodded in thanks.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mikey exclaimed. Then he left the room and came back with a cake that had "Good luck, Kyle and Frederick" written on it and put it on the table.

Kyle cut the cake and Frederick served the pieces. Everyone chatted happily while eating the cake.

* * *

Later, Kyle and Frederick brought down their suitcases and took them out to their car. Angela and Rachel were planning to meet them at the airport.

"We should say goodbye," Kyle said.

"Which is one of the hardest things we've ever done," Frederick said.

Kyle and Frederick headed into the living room. Their parents and the turtles were already there waiting for them.

"We need to get going," Kyle announced.

"We'll let you know when the double wedding is," Frederick promised.

"I'm going to miss you!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Kyle and Frederick and breaking down completely. The twins wrapped their arms around Mikey and squeezed tightly.

"Same here, Uncle Mikey," Kyle said, his voice breaking.

"Especially your cooking," Frederick said, his voice breaking.

Mikey, Kyle, and Frederick released each other. Then Kyle and Frederick walked over to Donny and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Take care of yourselves," Donny said, his voice breaking.

"We will, Uncle Donny," Kyle said, his voice breaking.

"We promise," Frederick said, his voice breaking.

After pulling away from Donny, the twins walked over to Raph. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

"I love both of you," Raph said, his voice breaking.

"We love you, too, Uncle Raph," Kyle said, his voice breaking.

"I'll never forget our talks," Frederick said, his voice breaking.

Kyle and Frederick pulled away from Raph and walked over to Leo. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Keep in touch," Leo said, his voice breaking.

"No problem, Uncle Leo," Kyle said, his voice breaking.

"We'll keep in touch as much as we can," Frederick said, his voice breaking.

The twins pulled away and walked over to their parents. Kyle and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and so did Frederick and Roger. Then Kyle and Frederick switched places. A few moments later, they released each other and the twins left the living room.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph wrapped their arms around each other and so did Donny, Chloe, and Roger. All of them allowed the floodgates to open and they all held each other for a long time.

* * *

Later, the turtles were hanging out in the living room eating pizza. Chloe and Roger had just gone to bed.

"I miss Kyle and Frederick," Raph admitted.

"We all do," Leo said.

"Luckily, I have their contact information so we can stay in touch," Donny said.

"That's one less thing to worry about," Mikey said with a grin.

The turtles continued to chat for a while. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
